Lily's fallen memory
by Ai Star
Summary: A one shot of how Lily and Silver met. Based on my other fanfic in Wattpad (see author page) Part of the "Breadcrumb Saga"


**Hi everyone this is my second fanfic based on Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

**This one is how the pair met.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

A little girl by the name of Lily was skipping through the park with a cute smile on her face. She wore a sky blue dress and a white cardigan that was open. Today was filled with sunshine and cloudless skies as she walked on. School was okay compared to yesterday Lily thought as she skipped with glee. Today she was planning to meet her new friend from the day before. He was kind and very shy that it made the young girl giggle.

Seeing him made her sadness disappear, it was as if he made the rain vanish from how he made her smile in a carefree manner. This was new this feeling and she didn't want it to end.

On route to her destination she spotted a small lake and stood by it. The young lass looked round with a huge smile, her untied hair flew about in waves. He would be here today; she knew he was going to come which made her almost dance with glee.

Her uncle was going to be mad for how she snuck out of home again, just thinking about how flustered he was when she arrived home late yesterday almost made her upset, that was his emotions started bouncing all over the place. He also started crying which was something he didn't do, uncle was a little as auntie Joanna commented- overdramatic. For once Lily didn't feel to upset about her ability to hear people's emotions.

Lily sensed something by the trees; she spotted red hair followed by a pale skinned boy. His skin was slightly thin which suggested that he didn't eat much and he wore black clothes. However despite his appearance Lily smiled before running towards the boy. The boy grunted as she tackled him with a big hug.

"Silver I missed you!" Lily squealed as she hugged him. Silver whined at how strong she was hugging him before the young girl released him. Lily giggled as she saw him glaring right back at her. The girl however knew that he was happy to see her despite the bone-crushing hug.

"Didn't anyone tell you that your hugs hurt?" Silver glared as he looked up at her.

"Nope! You're the first!" Lily beamed as she looked down at him. Neither of them paid attention to the position they were in, Silver on the other hand was felt his face go red from hearing her reply. It was when the boy tried sit up that he realised the predicament he was in.

"Lily you're squishing my legs!" Silver cried as he wiggled. Lily's eyes widened in shock before getting off the annoyed boy. Silver glared again as he began to sit up. Instead of being intimidated by his eyes, Lily giggled at him.

The boy never did understand why she did that. Surely she should be scared but in fact it was the opposite.

"Your face is funny when you make that look!" Lily smiled at his reaction; his eyes went wide from shock.

"Are you reading my mind again?!" Silver cried mentally as he looked at her. Lily's head bobbed up and down with glee.

"Yup!" Lily replied and she leaned closer. Silver felt his heart quicken from how close she was. Thankfully there was some room for him to move but she was invading his space again. Didn't she get that he hated being near people?

"Silver do you remember yesterday?" Lily's question left the young red head puzzled. Of course he did, the mere thought of her questioning his memory left him cross.

"Duh! How can I forget I was soaked?" Silver pouted angrily. He noticed her giving him a sad look and placed moved her head down. Seeing her sad made him get angry, especially since it was him that made her upset.

"Is your father still being a meanie?" this question took him by surprise. Silver stuttered in shock before turning his head to the right, this made his hair move slightly before settling back against his ears.

"He's a bully! Why don't you leave?" Lily asked sounding upset. Silver's eyes narrowed as the pain of what his father did. Once he arrived home last night, his father slapped him and told him not to go out again without letting him know. His father was a bully indeed and people were suffering because of it.

"Father is mean but I can't leave, mummy loved him" Silver replied weakly. Lily pouted but said nothing.

"Uncle won't mind letting you stay at our home!" this took him by surprise. How is she not scared of him? If she can read his mind then she should know what his father is capable of. It's too dangerous and he didn't want to get his new friend hurt.

"I don't mind really" Lily cried as she gripped his hands. Silver shook on his hands off hers and patted her head softly; he really didn't want her to be sad. It wasn't fair to have her upset because of this problem, sure he was surprised to know she could hear and see things no one can ever assume existed. But she even says that being around him made her smile. The girl wasn't afraid to be herself which was weird.

Girls were often icky and weird but she wasn't that bad. The women that worked with his father were just mean and mocked him sometimes; they even said words like 'scrawny' or 'weak'. Silver had no idea what those words were but they weren't nice to his ears. Silver always kept to himself and stayed in his room, this meant that his freedom was severely limited.

**Flashback**

Silver had, had enough of his father's cruelty and hated the people who come in his home. Seeing some people who were injured being dragged from one place to another, some even kept him up with screams of pain. In order to muffle the noise Silver would always try to place the covers over him.

His mother was gone and now this was happening. People getting hurt or were causing the pain. He thought that his father was a kind man and almost didn't notice people being shady when his mother left the house for work. His father worked at home and his mother didn't like him working at home. She wanted Silver to go to school but the father said it was to stop him from being bullied, this was a load of lies. Silver was no fool. His father was a bad man; this became obvious after mother died. He even spotted a man who wasn't moving being dragged on the floor when he hid near a door. Seeing this scared the young Silver a lot.

Silver wanted to leave and didn't care where he ended up; he just kept running towards the trees despite the fact that it was raining, he should seek shelter but it almost didn't matter that he was wet. He wanted to be alone and away from his father. Thoughts of being alone vanished when a soft light caught the side of his eye. Seeing that intrigued the young boy who then walked cautiously over towards the glow.

As he got closer the sound of sniffling hit his ears. Was someone crying?

"Don't tell me someone is here?" Silver against his better judgement walked towards the source, something told him to go there and see who it was. Maybe the person was hurt.

Silver then heard a panicked cry and stopped, the person probably wanted to be alone.

"Who are you?" the voice was of a young girl catching his attention. Silver's feet stopped as he saw a girl in an orange shirt and grey skirt. She had white socks and black doll shoes; her hair was wet from the rain that continued to fall. Silver spotted what was suppose to be a brown teddy bear, which had been reduced to nothing. It was hardly recognisable and it left him sad. Instead of showing that he was saddened by her sorry state he glared.

"Why are you whining about a dumb doll?" Silver asked coldly. The girl stiffened before looking down at her shoes.

"Mummy gave it to me… it's the only thing I have left of her" the girl replied in a meek voice, tears ran down her face while at the same time rain masked them so Silver wasn't able to notice. Hearing her reply left him feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Hearing the 'm' word left him feeling rotten for insulting her.

"S-Sorry…" Silver looked down feeling guilty.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked softly.

"Why are you? It's raining fool!" Silver snapped now getting annoyed by how weak she was being. The girl's eyes went wide in shock before looking down at her bear.

"I wanted to be away… a girl damaged my teddy, she got away with it" the girl touched her ruined bear's face softly.

"That's dumb! Why would she get away with it?" Silver asked coldly while folding his arms.

"She cried and her eyes stopped them from telling her off" the girl replied. The pair went silent as they stood by the lake.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked meekly as she looked at him. Silver felt his face go red from seeing her brown eyes staring at him.

"S-Silver" the boy stuttered as he replied. "W-What's yours?"

"Lily" She continued to look at him with curious eyes before sitting by the bank. Silver's brows furrowed, isn't she bothered by the rain?

"I'm not, the rain doesn't bother me…" Lily said to Silver, who in turn yelped at what she said.

"W-W-What? I didn't say anything" Silver's voice went high from shock. Lily blinked before gasping and covered her mouth to hide her surprise.

"Sorry… I was replying to your question about the rain" Silver frowned. He didn't say anything- out loud.

"I didn't say anything" Silver gave her a suspicious glare.

"Your mind did thought" Lily replied. The boy was sceptical about what she said, it's official she's weird. Girls were weird though so it was natural to see one act like this right?

Lily pouted angrily at how cold he was. How mean can he be?

"I am not weird! Uncle says I have special hearing" Lily snapped as she hugged her teddy close. Silver kept his arms folded, he didn't believe her for one minute.

"Why did you run away from home?" Silver stiffened from the question. How did she know about that?!

"You're mind was too loud when you came here" Lily replied as she turned to face the lake. There were ripples created by the slow rain. Silver felt his stomach plummet, she was nuts! Is she a stalker or something?

"I am not a stalker!" Lily glared at him taking the boy by surprise.

"So you can read minds?" Silver asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I just said" Lily snapped now feeling tears threatening to fall down her face. Sure it was normal to have people who wouldn't believe her, but to have him say and think horrible things like that made her uncomfortable and it hurt the girl deeply.

Silver moved forward and sat beside her.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you" Silver said weakly. This took the girl by surprise; she smiled at his attempt to apologise.

"I forgive you!" Lily chirped at him.

"That was quick" Silver noted to himself. He was confused at how she could bounce back from what happened.

"So why did you run away?" Lily asked softly. Just thinking about it left him upset and angry.

"Father's a bully who locked me in my room. I don't come out and when I do, people are being hurt" Silver said grudgingly, Lily's eyes widened in shock. She could sense fear, anger and loneliness.

"That's mean!" Lily cried. Silver almost snorted, mean was an understatement.

The pair continued to speak until Silver watched Lily moved her bare feet in and out the water. She giggled at how the water would hit her skin; despite being chilly it was fun.

Silver at that time learned that her ability to mind read happened last month; as a result it left her uncomfortable to be near anyone. The small boy didn't blame her one bit, it must hurt to be around anyone who's minds are too loud.

"How old are you?" Silver asked.

"Five" Lily grinned. "What about you?"

"Same" Silver replied softly. Hearing her age surprised him, but it was nice to know that she was the same age as him. Not once did she judge, nor did she say or do anything that would hurt him. Lily allowed Silver to feel that he wasn't alone and it gave him hope that he could have friends despite the circumstances involving his father.

Silver blinked as something came to his mind. It was still raining but the rain wasn't hitting him or anything.

"Lily why is the rain not hitting us?" Silver asked as he looked round in confusion. Lily giggled at him.

"Rain doesn't touch me" Lily grinned; Silver on the other hand frowned at her reply.

"Did you do that?" Silver asked.

"Yup!" he was left shocked by the reply. The young boy did not see that one coming.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know… it just happens, uncle says it's normal whatever that means" Lily replied looking puzzled. Silver felt his face heat up from seeing how cute she was.

Lily looked up with sad eyes.

"It's time to go, uncle will be worried about me" Lily stood up and brushed dirt off the ruined bear. Silver felt the need to stay with her a little longer. No he didn't want to leave since that would mean going back to his father.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Silver almost missed the question; he looked at her with surprise filled eyes. She actually wanted to see him again?

"Thank you for talking to me… you're very nice" Lily smiled shyly before running off. She too was feeling shy about this whole thing but was happy to have gained a new friend.

Silver on the other hand was rooted to the spot. The rain on the other hand still didn't touch him which mean that it was her doing.

He felt his mouth twitch but didn't notice the smile, the young boy was happy to have a friend. If that was what meeting again meant. Yes he would run out of home again to meet her. What time though?

"H-Hey! You didn't tell me what time to meet up!" Silver yelled at the retreating figure, Lily stopped and looked back at him from where she stood.

"After school!"

"I don't go school" Silver called back. Lily pouted at the reply.

"Four!" Silver nodded before realising that she couldn't see him.

"Okay!" the boy yelled hoping that she could hear him.

"See you later" Lily yelled back before running home. Silver felt his face go red to the point that his face hurt. However he was too happy to care.

**Flash end**

"What's school like?" Silver asked. Lily looked up at the sky and placed a finger to her chin.

"It's not bad, some are mean but I have a few friends" Lily looked at him as she spoke. A smile bloom on her face leaving his face going red again.

"Are you okay Silver?" Lily asked now placing a hand to his forehead. Silver jolted slightly from the touch.

"W-What are you doing?" Silver cried as he felt her hand.

"Your face is red" Lily asked as she looked at him closely. Silver on the other hand tried to shake her hand off.

"I'm fine lay off Lil!" Silver's eyes went wide from what he said. Lily's mouth drop slightly before she smiled brightly.

"Lil?" Lily asked in a teasing tone.

"It was an accident!" Silver snapped before looking away in order to hide his face, it was heating up again to his dismay.

"I like it!" this took him by surprise and looked back to see her smiling. "You can call me that if you want"

"F-Fine" Silver turned his head away again. The boy almost jolted again as he felt something touch his shoulder. His eyes trailed to see wavy hair on his black jacket. There on his shoulder was Lily who was smiling.

"You're so nice… I like you" Lily said sounding content. Silver however felt his poor heart was beating like mad. How did she do that? She made him feel tense but at the same time she left him feeling comfortable when she was around. They only knew each other for two days and yet it felt like they knew each other for years. It was weird but nice.

* * *

**And that's it for now**

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
